Possessing Joe
by JamieTyler
Summary: Every child is told not to go near the Kinlee's ranch. It's to dangerous, they could get hurt. But every child knows the truth. And when a dare makes a young Joe test that truth it will take all of Adam's ability to save his younger breather.
1. Chapter 1

Posesing Joe

**Possessing Joe**

One of the oldest ranches in the Virginia City area once belonged to a family by the name of Kinlee. The Kinlees had headed west from the south seeking new beginnings and life free of the laws that dictated southern society. They had built a lovely plantation house, one that had been filled with the richness and grace of their former home. The land surrounding it was always neatly sculpted and had a row of sturdy pines lining the drive up to the main house. It wasn't the wealthiest ranch, but the family did well enough and they were healthy and happy.

The family consisted of Mathew Kinlee, the father, Elizabeth Kinlee, the mother, and two son's James and Todd. James was the oldest and a handsome young man. His dark hair and dark appearance made him seem mysterious and dangerous, but his warm smile and good manners made him endearing and he stole the hearts of many women. Todd was the youngest and a typical little boy. He too had his brother's looks and enduringness, but as he was a young boy he was indeed a prankster and a handful. He was constantly playing trick on others, but nothing more harmful then a frog in the shoe.

All in all, they were a good family and well liked by all who knew them. Virginia City was small, more a camp ground then a city. There weren't many people around to argue with. But that also meant that there weren't a lot of people around to help in the hour of need. As was the case in the Kinlee's Ranch Fire.

It happened on a cold Saturday evening during the late fall, just as dusk was settling. Those who remembered it would all agree that it was a wayward spark from one of the upstairs fireplaces or maybe a fallen gas lamp. The upstairs was completely destroyed, the wooden walls and floor making perfect tinder for the flames. Mathew and Elizabeth were found in the hallway, trying to reach their sons. James was found in his brother's room, dieing in an attempt to save him. And Todd was found in his bed, the only member of the family to die in his sleep.

Ever since the fire the Kinlee's land remained untouched. No one wanted it. They called it worthless, dead, and dried up. They claimed that nothing would grow on the land and that was why no one ventured near it. Yet mother's still warned their children not to play near it and travelers went out of their way to avoid it late at night.

It was Virginia City's oldest ranch and it's oldest ghost story. And for the Cartwrights it would become a horror story.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam couldn't shake the feeling that someone was behind him, watching him

Adam couldn't shake the feeling that someone was behind him, watching him. He'd felt eyes on him since he had entered the barn and even with the hot sun shining in from the open door he couldn't make out much. There were little horses in the barn at this time of day, just his and his younger brother's, and they seemed perfectly fine. Yet still, Adam couldn't shake the feeling.

Moving carefully, he made his way over to his chestnut colored pride and joy, Sport, and patted his side thoughtfully. The gelding was a resent birthday present from his younger brother, Joe, and his father. As the story goes, the twelve-year-old Cartwright picked the horse and his father paid for it. Adam smiled at the thought of another rancher expecting to do business with his father and instead ending up dealing with a twelve-year-old horse export. For there was no doubt in any of his family's mind that Joe was a horsemen.

From behind Sport, Adam heard the soft knickers of his younger brother's mare, a gray smaller horse that Joe had been given some years ago to learn how to ride. Adam sighed softly as he thought that it wouldn't be much longer before Joe would need a bigger horse. The boy was growing just to darn fast.

Leaving Sport, Adam made his way over to Creole and patted her head lovingly. She was a good horse and Adam had fond memories of her for she was Maria's second horse. He recalled many times when he and Maria would go on rides together when his father was away and the sight of seeing Joe in the saddle, Maria carefully trotting around the yard. Yes, this was one of his favorite horses.

Satisfied that each horse had received appropriate affection, Adam set about checking his younger brother's chores. He could see fresh hay in the stales as well as clean water and oats. The tackle room wasn't perfect, but it was clear that he had attempted to tame the wiled mess. Even the saddles were polished, though a bit poorly. Adam was satisfied that his brother had done his chores and wasn't lazing about. But that left the question of where he was? The boy should have been done an hour ago, and yet hadn't returned to the house. Could he have finished his chores and gone fishing? With out permission though?

Adam thought that unlikely, after all, he and Joe were getting on so well that Joe wouldn't risk making Adam cross. Beside, the boy knew better then to leave with out telling anyone. Maybe he asked Hop Sing then?

Deciding that was the most reasonable answer, Adam turned to leave the barn to go find the faithful cook. That's when the bucket of water hit his back.

Adam yelled when the cool water drenched him and he froze in place. His first reaction was to get angry and holler, but it was quickly over powered by an infectious little giggle from behind him. Turning around slowly Adam found his younger brother on his knees with a now empty bucket trying very hard not to laugh.

"And just what was that for?" Adam said in as stern a voice that he could manage, though inside he was dieing to laugh.

Joe gulped, "I a…..I tripped?" he answered with wide eyes, all of a sudden not finding anything funny about the current situation. There was his brother, glowering down at him with a near furious look on his face. Suddenly, Joe felt very, very small.

"You tripped?" Adam repeated, nearly having to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

Joe slowly got to his feet and focused very had on the dust that now covered his pants. "Sorry Adam…."

"Uh-huh, you're not sorry yet," Adam said as he approached the boy, using his size to intimidate.

"What-cha going to do Adam?" Joe said with the slightest quiver in his voice as he backed up slowly.

"Oh, well…you're dirty and we're going to have to get you cleaned up…." Adam began, finally unable to keep the smile from his face.

Joe's eyes went wide and he started to make a run for it, except there was nowhere to go and soon Adam had him.

"Put me down Adam! Adam no, please!" Joe cried through fits of laughter as his older brother scoped him up and began swinging him from side to side as he took exaggerated steps out of the barn towards the horse troth.

"Time for your bath little brother," Adam said as he dropped the boy into the troth, drenching him.

For a moment Joe was too stunned to do anything, but that quickly changed when Adam's deep laughter reached his ears. Neither brother knew how it started, but soon they were both splashing each other with the water or cashing each other with buckets and wet rags all the while laughing. That was how Ben and Hoss found them as they came back in from their day spent at the birthing pens.

"And just what are you two doing?" Ben's deep baritone voice boomed as he dismounted from Buck. It was a stark contrast to Hoss' stifled laughter.

"Hi Papa, Adam and I was cooling off!" Joe said breaking away from his shelter to go stand by his father. He stood there, dripping with water and slightly shivering in the cooling evening looking very proud of himself. Adam, too, stood soaking wet and very pleased.

It was such a rare and pleasant sight, that the tired crankiness that Ben had been feeling when he rode up dissipated and he was soon chuckling. "So I see. Well I hope through all of this you two managed to get some work done."

"I did my chore's Pa!" Joe said happily, his green eyes beaming as his father lovingly messed his hair, "And I'll help Hoss with Buck and Chub!"

"Sounds good to me Short Shanks," Hoss said as he took his father's horse and his own to the barn, his younger brother running to catch up with him.

Both Ben and Adam smiled as they watched the smallest of the Cartwrights and the biggest. Such an unlikely pair, and yet suck a golden one. Their smile grew as they heard Hoss' deep steady laughter and Joe's chipper speech drifting out from the barn and for a moment the two just stood and enjoyed the peaceful evening.

"So you want to explain what happened?" Ben asked in false sternness.

Adam gave a graceful shrug, "I went to go check on Joe, he'd been taking to long on his chores and I wanted to make sure he was alright and the little rascal dumped a bucket of water down my back while managing to get himself covered in dust. So naturally I dumped him in the horse troth."

"Naturally," Ben said rolling his eyes.

Adam just laughed, "It was a hot afternoon Pa. A long hot afternoon."

"Did you finish the horses?" Ben asked while moving towards the house.

"Almost. But Charlie can handle what's left tomorrow and I thought maybe Joe would like to help since it's just training them."

Ben smiled, "Oh he'd like that, wouldn't he? And tomorrow is Saturday so I don't see why not. But what took Joe so long n the barn?"

"He was trying to clean the tackle room and polished a few saddles," Adam said following his father.

"Well that was good of him, how'd he do?"

"Not to bad, it's not perfect but I didn't tell him to do it and you didn't, he just did. That's something."

"Mista Adam no step in side! He get out! Bath! Bath! He and numba tree son! NO!" Hop Sing started as soon as Ben and Adam stepped into the house. "They dirty! They take bath! No eat 'til Bath!"

"Alright Hop Sing, Alright! I'll go, I'll go!" Adam said over his father's laughter and the little cook's carrying on.

It was just another normal evening for the Cartwrights.

LINE

Latter, after Joe and Adam had bathed and Hop Sing had served dinner, Ben informed his son's of an urgent matter.

"Trails Meet needs some cattle badly. There was a fire there and now a food shortage. Hoss and I are going to leave the day after tomorrow with sixty heads of cattle and join up with John Davenport and Frank Miller. While I'm away Adam, you will be in charge of the ranch, and Joe, you will be in charge of all our horses. I'm leaving Buck and Chubb here and expecting them to be taken good care of. After all, Adam and I were both pleased with your efforts in the barn today," Ben said, causing his youngest son to beam brightly.

Ben smiled back at the boy and took a bite of food before continuing, "Now, Hoss and I Should be gone for about two weeks so be prepared Adam."

"Yes sir," Adam said, "Anything you want taken care of before your back?"

"I'll leave a list. What's wrong Joe?" Ben asked noticing that his youngest's face had fallen.

"Two weeks Pa?" Joe asked softly.

"I'm afraid so son, is that a problem?" Ben asked, knowing all to well what was bothering his son.

"It's a long time…"

"I know son, it is for me too. But you're luckier then Hoss and I, know why?"

Joe shook his head as he met his father's eyes.

"Because you get Hop Sing's cooking and I get Hoss'."

With that the family burst in to laughter and even the small cook, hidden in the doorway of the kitchen let a smile play across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a bright and sunny morning when Ben and Hoss left, but Little Joe could not have been any more gloomier. He put on a brave face for his father and brothers, but all the older Cartwright men knew it was just a face. Hoss was holding his little brother in his saddle and the two were talking, the bigger man doing his best to sooth all the fears of the younger while Ben went over last minuet instructions with Adam.

"And remember, Joe is responsible for the horses. He may assist Charlie with the green broke, as long as he behaves," Ben finished as he and his eldest emerged into the yard.

A smile played at Ben's lips when he saw Hoss and Joe chatting away on top of Mary Gold, Hoss' second horse. Joe had taken great pride in being in charge of the horses and had even woken up early to help prepare his father's and brother's horses for the trail.

Ben thought back with pride about how his youngest son had matured and grown more responsible each year to the point where Ben was putting him in charge of certain chores, and how that simple thing seemed to make the boy feel like an adult. Such seemingly small things gave Ben faith that his son would one day become a good, honest man despite the little rascal he was now.

"All right Hoss, time to go," Ben called as he and Adam approached the pair.

"Get on down Short Shanks…" Hoss sighed as he lowered his brother to the ground. "Now jist remember, you have to eat double normal so ol' Hopsing don't go back to China while Pa and I are gone."

"I'll try Hoss, but I'm littler then you!" Joe giggled as he scampered over to his Pa and oldest brother. Unashamed, he hugged his father tightly, and just as unashamedly Ben scooped the boy up into his arms.

"Now you mind your brother and remember your chores and the horses. I don't want any letters from your teacher about fights of misbehaving."

"Yes Pa," the little boy said solemn.

"And make sure your brother doesn't work to hard. It's spring and he should go fishing sometime. You'll see to that?"

A big grin lit Joe's face and he nodded his head, his excitement building, "Sure will Pa!"

"That's my boy," Ben said with a warm smile as he placed his son back on the ground.

Joe's face took on a serious glint as he looked back up at his father, "You and Hoss will be safe, right Pa?"

"Of course Joe."

"And you'll only be gone for two weeks?"

"Yes."

"I love you Pa," Joe said with one final hug.

Adam and Hoss just shared a knowing look from across the yard. This was the normal routine for every time Ben went away and the brothers had learned to just be silent spectators. Allowing his father and brother some more space Adam made his way over to Hoss to say one final farewell.

"You watch after that little rascal there Adam," Hoss said to him, his boyish face all serious.

"Oh, I will. Don't worry about him younger brother, you just take care of Pa," Adam said, all seriousness in his face too. For this was also a routine that the brothers had set up. When the family was split, they would charge each other with the care of the family. It had been that way since Maria's death and it would remain that way for as long as they stood together.

"You take care of yourself too young man," Adam added, with a warm smile to soften his face.

"I'll try not to wrestle to many of 'em ol' cows," Hoss assured, "jist as long as you watch fer fallin' water buckets."

The brothers laughed whole heartedly as they parted. While they had been talking, Ben had mounted up and the father and son seemed ready to be on their way. Joe stood alone by the front porch looking a little lost and miserable, and Adam knew it was going to be a hard evening. He joined his brother and placed a reassuring arm around him and was thankful that Joe leaned into the embrace.

"You two take care and we'll see you in two weeks!" Ben called and then he and Hoss were off and gone.

line

"Adam, may I go see Mitch?" Joe asked.

It was Monday afternoon and Ben and Hoss had been gone for a day. Sunday had, indeed, been a hard day for the brothers but Monday's dawn had brought a new day. Joe had gone to school with a smile and Adam had set to the work his father had left. When Joe had arrived home early from school, Adam had been concerned. However, upon learning that Ms. Jones had gotten sick and dismissed the class early, he was quit happy to see his brother.

The two had shared lunch and then Joe had gone to tend to his chores. It had taken him the better part of three hours, but Joe had finally finished, and just in time to go play with Mitch.

Adam looked up at the boy from where he sat in his father's chair reading. "Have you finished everything?"

"Yes sir," Joe said, listing off his chores on his fingers.

Adam smiled and returned to his book, "Just be back by diner, alright?"

"Thanks Adam!" Joe exclaimed already making his way to the door.

"And be careful!" Adam called as his little brother exited the house.

Adam watched him scamper off feeling all was well with the world. In fact, he could barely remember a time when he felt so at peace with everything and he and Joe got on so well.

Little did he know that it would all shatter that very day.


End file.
